The Girl
by Naruto-junky
Summary: The path that, in a perfect world, Puck and Quinn might have taken in life. From the girls-have-cooties stage until a family all their own. AU Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable/copyrighted material. I write for my own personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers.

The Girl

_May 9th__ 2003_

Noah jumped up and down excitedly on the porch. He was going to fishing today! Daddy finally got a three day weekend and was taking him fishing like he kept saying he would. It was the best day of his life!

Suddenly the metal latch was flung open on the front gate; standing there in a floral sundress and white patent leather sandals, her impossibly white blonde hair up in pig tails was Quinn Fabray. She was holding a fishing pole and a cutesy pink and purple tackle box… Why was she holding a fishing pole and a cutesy pink and purple tackle box?

Noah's father walked out the front door, making sure not to let the screen door slam loud enough to wake his wife. Looking down the walk, he saw their other fishing partner waiting for them. How he talked her parents into letting her go he'd never figure out, but here she was. He looked down at his son, smirking slightly at the confused look on his face. When Noah noticed him wave at Quinn a look of realization passed over his son's face.

"Now, I know you wouldn't want her to go, but we're not leaving her behind. Trust me. One day, you'll change your mind-"

"Take Dave Karofsky! Or Mike Chang! Take Finn, he's my best friend! Take any boy that you want, as long as she doesn't go. Daddy, please don't take the girl!" Noah whined.

His father shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips, as he led the two children to his pickup…

_October 15__th__ 2012_

Puck leaned over slightly to kiss Quinn. They had just left a movie that he had paid absolutely no attention to in favor at staring at her face the entire time. It was one of the better dates they had been on, despite the fact that she would hit him whenever she noticed that he was staring at her face. The blush that suffused across her face only made him want to stare at her more.

They left the movie walking as close as they possibly could get without being Siamese twins. His arm was around her narrow shoulders and she attempted to get her arm around his waist. When that didn't work, she (after looking around to make sure that her parents/family/member of her church were no where in sight) slipped her dainty hand into one of his back pockets. Needless to say Puck was a _very_ happy camper.

They were walking down Main street towards his pickup which was inconveniently parked down the block from the Palace Theater. They were passing an alley way when an arm shot out and wretched Quinn out from his arm. He reached out and grabbed her hand, being dragged into the alley with her.

Standing with a knife to her neck was a man that Puck vaguely recognized from when he would drive by the bar when they were kicking out people after last call.

"Now, do as I say and no one gets hurt!" the man growled, the knife barely nicking Quinn's throat as she struggled to get away from the man.

Puck was stunned for a moment, unable to move at all for a moment. Things like this didn't happen in Lima, Ohio. People didn't get mugged. Then he saw the tears trickling down her face.

His hands frantically dug in his pockets, pulling out the keys to his truck and his wallet. Puck ripped it open and yanked out his license and the few photos that he kept in there as well. The ones of his family and Quinn.

"Here! Take my wallet, I just got my paycheck cashed! And my truck! It's the one at the end-" He paused, trying to think of anything else of worth that he was carrying on his person. Puck's eye caught the shine off his watch. Without a thought he ripped it off his wrist. "Here, this too, it's worth at least a couple hundred bucks! Just don't take her!"

The man snatched the keys, the wallet, and his watch from his hands before flying around the corner. Quinn flew into his arms, sobbing hysterically. Puck wasn't much better, tears streaming down his face. Thank god she was safe…

"Y-your watch… you gave him your watch!"

"Yes-"

"But that was your father's watch. It was the only thing that you had left of him!" She was crying for an entirely new reason now.

Puck pulled her closer, his hands encompassing her face, ensuring that she was staring directly into his eyes, "Honey, you are worth more than that watch. If it had come down to trading myself for you being let go I would have."

Quinn stared at him in amazement, before pulling him down into a soft kiss….

_February 16__th__ 2017_

"Noah. It's time to go!" Quinn said in a slightly panicky tone. Her water had just broke. She was going to have a baby. It suddenly seemed much more real and big and scary now that she was actually having the baby.

"All ready, babe. Your bag is in the car and I called ahead to Dr. Haden. She said she would meet us at the hospital as soon as the Weaver's kid's test results come back from the lab or something like that," Noah babbled, trying to keep calm and collected.

Both of them hurried out to the car and drove off in the direction of the hospital…

_Several Hours later…_

Noah was pacing uselessly in the waiting area for the doctor to bring him back to see his wife. Trust his wife to kick him out of the room when she realized that giving birth would mean him seeing her force a human being out of her body. You would think that she had realized that when she had told him they were going to be parents, or when she had him watch a birthing tape with her 'so that he wouldn't pass out'.

Dr. Haden came through the door covered in things that Noah didn't want to look to closely at. He jumped up nervously and rushed over to her.

"Is she okay? Is the baby fine? Can I see them?" the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. The doctor was unnervingly silent.

"The baby is fine, but you can't come back right now. There were complications… we're not sure if she's going to make it…" She didn't know what to say next, but was (unfortunately) saved from talking any further by an R.N. who came to fetch her back, something else had gone wrong…

Puck was in total shock. His wife, the woman he loved more than life itself, was dying. She had given birth to a beautiful baby who was the going to be the only thing he had left of her…

Before he knew that he had done it Puck was down on his knees in the middle of the hall. His hands were clasped together tightly, white knuckled in their mission to hold his hands together, tears were streaming down his face. He was whispering desperately to himself, "Take the very breath you gave. Take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request! Take me out of this world. But, God, please! Don't take the girl!"

_July 4__th__ 2025_

Noah was walking down towards the park, smiling down at the little girl holding on to his hand as they made their way down the path to the stretch of land where families were laying out their blankets for the firework show. As they rounded the corner, Noah scooped up the little girl and settled her against his hip so as not to lose her in the crowd.

"There Daddy!" Beth cried excitedly, nearly braining him with her arm as she pointed to a woman sitting on a patchwork quilt in the middle of the sea of people; a spot that seemed to be a bubble of calm in the chaos.

He made his way over to her, carefully dropping his daughter onto the quilt before scooted in behind the woman so she could lean back against his chest. As the fireworks started to shoot into the sky above them, Noah brushed the hair off the woman's neck, planting a small kiss on the exposed skin.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too, Noah."

**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the Tim McGraw song: ****Don't Take The Girl****. I used Mark Salling's birthday as Puck's so I could figure out the dates. Everything was paraphrased except for the prayer that Puck/Johnny use when praying for their wife. Pretty much AU/Fluff but I liked it a lot. If you haven't heard the song then please look it up. Tell me what you think, I've never done a Glee fic before. **


End file.
